Icarus
Description Icarus is a non-canon character from the old age (but borrows some anatomical features from the new age style. i.e. his tongue). Icarus is a northern male Sergal from the Tatola Plains who is part of General Rain Silves' military force and is only allied with the Shigu clan. Having lived on his own since the age of nine, he has lost track of time on multiple occasions and it is believed that he is between the ages of 20-25 years. He has grown to a height of 6'10" (2.083m) tall, making him taller than the average Sergal who only measures up to around 6' to 6'3" (1.829m to 1.905) feet tall. He named himself since he never knew his birth name given to him, as his mother only referred to him as "Child". Bio Icarus has an obvious genetic abnormality; white pigmentation in his irises and slightly over his corneas making him appear blind, although his vision is not impaired. This abnormality subjected Icarus to much discrimination as a child. Little is known about his father, but it can be assumed that he left Icarus' mother at an early age. Icarus' mother found her son to be a disgrace to their family name, due to his eyes, and attempted to kill her son when he was nine years old by beating him and clawing open the sides of his neck, then leaving him to die. For days, Icarus lie huddled in his empty home, crying and holding his wounded neck shut while it healed. After the wounds healed enough for him to function normally again, he found his only childhood blanket and shred it in order to make a scarf he could wear to cover his scars. Since he had no one to support him through his childhood, he became a beggar and survived on the scraps of others. He did make one friend though, another Northern Sergal by the name of Rozz, who often provided Icarus with food. Commonly, this was a piece of freshly baked bread or scraps of meat. When he came of appropriate age, he joined the military ranks of General Rain Silves. Icarus usually does not wear a shirt, only a baggy pair of pants and his scarf, along with any sheaths for his bladed weapons. Although members of the Shigu clan's military are provided with a full outfit of armor, Icarus usually doesn't wear any. His mobility and combat skill in both hand to hand and close quarters combat with bladed weapons make up for his lack of bodily protection. If he is to wear armor, he prefers wearing light leather armor that scouts usually wear because it is "doesn't impair his ability to move" as much as plate armor or ceramic armor. He has sustained combat wounds from bladed weapons but the scars are usually well hidden by his fur. A slight fear of him is shared by all of his clan mates due to his brutal nature of combat, often tearing his enemies apart with his claws when he has a chance. He usually returns from the battlefield with most of his body coated in blood. Combat style Because no one supported Icarus through his childhood, he had to learn many things by himself, including his fighting style which is completely unique. Icarus has taken a liking to using two machetes with blades that are much heavier than the handles. If one were to attempt to use them, they would likely complain about how the weapons are incredibly unbalanced. Icarus prefers this because the blade has more striking force when swung. It's it assumed that he is so successful in combat do to his unorthodox fighting style, often dropping his weapons on the ground on purpose and picking them up later, leaving his weapons in his enemies to retrieve later, throwing his weapons at enemies and even assuming defensive stances for offensive attacks. A general feeling of uneasiness is often felt by his clan mates due to his unpredictable, cold hearted, and brutal nature. A notable aspect of Icarus's fighting style is how he will rip apart an enemy soldier whenever he has appropriate space and will not be vulnerable to an attack. Icarus often returns from the battlefield covered in blood. He finds pleasure in spilling as much blood as possible and is often seen with a wide-eyed smile on his face when in battle. Clothing choice Since Icarus had no one to support him, he had no clothes as a child or through his adolescence, he grew accustom to his cold climate. He often tailor made his own pants, which are very loose and baggy. His scarf is made from his favorite, and only, childhood blanket, which he shredded to make it into a scarf. His scarf covers his scars on his neck that where given to him by his mother in an attempt to kill him at the age of nine. First, the scarf was an attempt to tend to the wounds and prevent them from becoming infected. He now views his scars as a mark of shame and attempts to hide them, since his mother is the only one who almost killed him and got away with it. Being from the North, Icarus also uses the scarf as a means to keep his nose warm when the weather gets too cold, or if a sandstorm kicks up in the south to protect him from breathing in sediment. It is very rare to find Icarus with his scarf off or with a shirt on. One is more likely to observe him wearing a typical sergal skirt or Relationships * Icarus is currently mated to a Southern female Sergal named Kramin Jekyl. * Icarus is currently a specialist in the Sentinels 5th Squadron led by Cad. * Icarus attempts to avoid social interaction from others as much as they try to avoid social interaction from him. * He became noticed in a troop evaluation by General Rain Silves when he saluted her while in a line up with this left hand above his left eye. Every other Sergal in the line up saluted their general with their left hand covering their left eye, to show their loyalty and fear of h er. By saluting this way, he only showed respect and loyalty; not any fear. Rain is currently observing Icarus' leadership capabilities as well as his ability to plan actions in a strategic manner. Side notes * Icarus often speaks in third person. This is due to a lack of social interaction as a kid and everyone referring to him as “him”, “he”, “that one”, or “child”. He thought this was the appropriate way to speak and since one has ever corrected Icarus, it's become a habit for him to speak like this. * Like the majority of Northern Sergals, Icarus is rather illiterate. His mate, Kramin, is trying to teach him how to read and write. His skills are still poor and he often misspells words and makes grammatical errors. * Ever since he met Kramin, he has been becoming a bit more social. Caution should still be exercised when trying to speak with him as he will commonly misinterpret the meanings of phrases and the speaker's intentions. His tone of voice and reactions may not need to be taken seriously in these cases; he doesn't know any better. Category:Character